


Handle With Care

by Reia (R314)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R314/pseuds/Reia
Summary: She knew who she married. He knew he could be thoughtless at times. The course of true love never did run smooth.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. I've been swamped with work. I had this sitting in my writing folder for a while and I just decided to hell with it. Publish. This was actually the first draft of Chomping at the Bit, but then I scrapped it because I wanted to go for humor (which I guess worked since y'all like it so much) and this is decidedly more melancholy. Also, less sexy while still sexy? Ahem. Onwards.

Goku wiped his forehead as rivulets of sweat continued to pour from him as he landed easily on his home’s front stoop. It was post-training sweat, his body burning off excess energy and heat, struggling to cool him down. Vegeta had really worked him today; he suspected that the shorter man had an argument with Bulma. He punched _much_ harder whenever they had some sort _thing_ to work through.

 

Goku wondered about his own arguments with Chi-Chi. He never _needed_ to spar the way Vegeta did when he had a fight with his tiny wife.

 

Though, when Chi-Chi got mad at him it was usually _warranted_ , so Goku’s reaction to his wife’s ire was to run and hide. He used to yell back a little but then she’d start to cry, and that was the worst thing ever. He’d end up crying, too, and she’d get _more mad_ that he was crying!

 

And then they’d be both miserable.

 

Before they had the kids, they used to spar to work out an argument that led nowhere… why didn’t they do that any more? he wondered idly.

 

Anyway, Goku learned that crying was no good and avoided getting that type of reaction.

  
Which was harder than it sounded because she was usually mad because he’d accidentally hurt her feelings. He still struggled to understand what the big deal was about birthdays. And why didn’t she know that he never _purposely_ stayed away? She always made it seem like he came home late on _purpose_.

 

She was so rigid with her schedules, sometimes.

 

There were no apocalyptic androids, creatures, aliens or whatever to prepare for (at the moment), so why did they need such a rigid routine? Why did dinner always have to be the same time? Why couldn’t he sleep in sometimes? Why did he have to wish Gohan or Goten a good day every morning before school?

 

He saw them _every single da_ _y!_

 

They knew he wished them a good _everything_ like, _forever_. He was their dad, after all!

 

At that train of thought, Goku froze in his steps, just before his hand reached the door of his home.

 

Well, _crap_.

  
What time was it?

 

His mind raced. He left right after lunch, which was about noon… he couldn’t have been gone more than a couple… he whipped around in a panic and launched in the air to see where the sun was in the sky. He never carried one of those phone things or a watch because it was distracting in the pocket of his _gi_ so he relied on where the sun was to mark the general the passage of time.

 

… which he knew sometimes failed him because depending on the season, it got dark sooner.

 

The sun was low in the sky.

 

_Crappity crap crap crap._

 

He thought of a few scenarios:

 

He could run and hide _now_ to avoid the yelling but then he would be _more_ late, potentially making Chi-Chi _more_ angry. It would mean foregoing dinner.

 

The workout made him _really_ hungry. That wasn’t an option!

 

He could walk in and play dumb, take the yelling, _then_ run and hide… but knew that Chi-Chi would pointedly take dinner and throw it in the trash like the last time, then he would end up pathetically crying. Nothing was more _tragic_ than wasted food.

 

No dinner in that scenario either.

 

How could he go home, make it up to Chi-Chi _and_ still get fed? he pondered as he floated in the sky, chewing on his nails. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, focusing on the house and feeling out _ki._

 

 _Oh, man_ , Goku thought when he recognized Chi-Chi’s aura. It was _burning_ , practically singeing him, and he was at least 100 feet in the air. He searched out Goten’s, which was calm, in their living room… probably watching TV? Playing a video game?

 

 _Gohan_ was alone in his bedroom.

 

Perfect.

 

“ _Dad!”_ Gohan gasped when Goku transmitted himself into the teen’s room. Books and papers sprawled all over the floor. Goku ducked his head and put his finger over his lips.

 

“Shh, shh. Not so loud,” Goku whispered. Gohan clutched at his chest, wide-eyed at his father as he scrambled from the floor where he’d been doing his homework.

 

“Scale of 1 to 10, how mad is your mom?” Goku went on quietly while Gohan looked to the heavens and shook his head.

 

“ _Nuclear_ ,” Gohan said flatly. “You were also supposed to pick up some milk.”

 

Goku pressed his lips together. “Crap.”

 

“Yep,” Gohan said, patting his father’s arm in amusement and comfort at his stricken expression. “The milk was supposed to be for dessert. She was going to make some sort of cake thing. She didn’t, obviously. Dinner was yummy, though. She made five spice pot roast and potatoes.”

 

Goku began to salivate. “Did she throw the rest away?”

 

“I don’t think so… I told her _I_ might like to eat some leftovers after studying,” his son added. “Which I don’t really. It should be enough for you.”

 

Goku hugged his son. He was the best.

 

“Dad, you’re gross and you stink,” Gohan protested with a laugh. “What are you going to do to make it up to her?”

 

He grimaced and concentrated. How did he and Chi-Chi usually resolve their fights these days? There was yelling, groveling on his behalf (even if he disagreed still)…then eventually, groveling meant _literally_ getting on his knees and they would—

 

_Oh._

 

“Gohan, can you… um… go take your brother out for a couple hours so I can talk to your mom alone?” he asked while scratching the back of his skull.

 

Gohan shrugged, already placing his books into his backpack. “Sure, dad. Goten’ll be happy to play with Trunks—”

 

“When’s the last time you saw Papa Ox? Go see your grandpa,” Goku suggested. Considering the knee in the gut he received an hour ago, whatever fight Vegeta and Bulma were in the middle of was going to need at least another 24-hours to resolve.

 

Gohan stared at him for a beat.

 

“Well, at least Mom won’t _actually_ go nuclear. Auntie Bulma, I’m not so sure. Geez, why don’t _either_ of you ever wear a watch with an alarm?” Gohan said with another small laugh. “’kay, I’ll go say hi to gramps for a bit.”

 

“Thanks, son,” Goku said gratefully.

 

“Sure, dad. Give me about fifteen minutes, then go through the front door. Mom’s going to _flip_ if you suddenly show up like you did in my room,” Gohan warned while he slung his backpack over his shoulder. His son gave him a judgmental once over. “And maybe in that fifteen you go take a shower or bathe in the lake or something?”

 

Geez. Really Chi-Chi’s son, too, he thought with affection.

 

But Gohan had a point. Besides, for their “talk” he didn’t want anything to turn Chi-Chi away from him…

 

Strangely, his son blushed. “You know what? Maybe Goten and I’ll sleep over at gramps, if that works for you? Would that help?”

 

Oh yeah, this kid was definitely Chi-Chi’s.

 

Too smart.

 

“Yeah, that’d be great, Gohan,” Goku said with a crooked smile.

 

“O-okay,” Gohan stammered shyly. He bit his lip after a moment. “Get her flowers from the forrest, too. The yellow daffodils. She likes those.”

 

“You’re basically the best son ever in the history of sons,” Goku told him dramatically. Gohan rolled his eyes.

 

“’kay, see ya later, Dad. Good luck,” he added with a small thumbs up.

 

Goku nodded, pressed his two fingers to his forehead and transmitted himself to the lake.

 

.

.

.

 

Chi-Chi was trying to practice tai chi. She lit scented candles and put on soothing music, the works.

 

She had to do something because she was beyond pissed off that Goku was _yet again_ late for dinner after he promised _for the millionth time_ that he wouldn’t forget. He even offered to get groceries. Which, in and of itself was a miracle and a stretch so all she asked for was some milk.

 

Too much for the _savior of the world_ , apparently, she thought, her hand slicing through the air a bit aggressively. She breathed through her nose and tried to focus her aura. Nope. She wasn’t going to go through the roof this time.

 

She was going to be _so zen_ that she might as well be Dende.

 

Why did she even bother?

 

“You chose this life, Chi-Chi. You knew what kind of man he was,” she told herself aloud, forcing her limbs to slow and go through the movements.

 

_Zen._

 

It did help to have some peace and quiet. Gohan made some noise about visiting Papa and dragged Goten along. It was all rather sudden, she thought, but the kids hadn’t seen their grandfather in a while so she let them go. She packed a small to-go box for Gohan to take of the leftover dinner since well, _someone_ should eat that portion.

 

Despite what Goku thought, she really didn’t enjoy throwing food away.

 

She only did it to make a point, to show him _consequence_ for his actions.

 

Gohan seemed reluctant to take the food, which was strange, but he couldn’t show up at his grandpa’s empty-handed! Rude!

 

At any rate, Chi-Chi was alone in her candle-lit living room. Considering the lateness of the hour, she supposed this was yet going to be another evening where Goku would crawl in bed, barely even touching her because he was already half asleep, exhausted over some random adventure.

 

They wouldn’t even share one word.

 

She knew he didn’t mean to do this, that he _never_ ever meant to hurt her. He was a good man. She knew that she’d get over this feeling of loneliness and self-pity eventually because, well, she was _Chi-Chi_ , and she had a full life.

 

She just wished that her husband was a more _active_ part of that life.

 

Was that really too much to ask?

 

After almost two decades with the man, she thought she’d be used to this by now.

 

She lowered her arms, feeling sudden pressure build behind her eyes.

 

Knowing that there was no way he was going to be home any time soon, Chi-Chi buried her face in her hands and cried.

 

.

.

.

 

Goku could smell the salt of her tears before he even got to the door.

 

His stomach dropped.

 

He really messed up this time.

 

She was crying before she even got to the yelling.

 

He was gone for a little more than the fifteen minutes that Gohan told him to take. He tried to get himself super clean, including his clothes, which he dried with his ki. He knew Chi-Chi would appreciate that. It also took some time to find those yellow daffodils that Gohan told him to. In the end, he wasn’t sure what _daffodils_ actually were and it was getting _really_ late so he just ended up making a bouquet of every yellow flower he could find.

 

Then on a whim, he decided he _would_ get that stupid carton of milk. He had some change on him, still.

 

All in all, it took a _while_ to get back but he didn’t mean to take so long.

 

His stomach decided to growl at that moment.

 

And of course, he was still super hungry.

 

Worst night ever.

 

 _Your own fault, Goku Son_ , he told himself with a resigned sigh.

 

He couldn’t just walk in now. Chi-Chi was the type to get embarrassed being caught like this. But he couldn’t just avoid her and stay outside his own house. He looked at the bouquet in his hand and prayed to Dende that the woman inside would forgive him.

 

He knocked on their front door.

 

He heard her breath catch, followed by her throat clearing and what sounded like scrambling.

 

“Coming!” she called out breathlessly.

 

He could hear her scramble a bit more before stilling. His extra special hearing noticed her take a deep breath and clear her throat again quietly before calmly walking to the door. When she undid the latch and opened the door, she startled, definitely not expecting him at the front stoop.

 

“Wha— why’d you—?”

 

Well, sure, normally the door was unlocked so he would waltz right in. And he hardly ever had a key since he could teleport himself wherever he wanted to go. But Gohan told him to go through the front door and his hands were full.

 

Technically not an excuse since he could balance both the flowers and the milk carton in one hand, but he made a show of the items in his grip.

 

“Sorry I’m late,” he said in a rush, thrusting the flowers into her surprised arms. She stumbled back slightly, moving away from the door jam to let him in. He quickly went to the kitchen to put the milk away.

 

The yelling was going to start in any minute…

 

After a few moments, Goku realized that Chi-Chi hadn’t followed him to the kitchen. He frowned slightly and walked around to see Chi-Chi quietly putting her candles away. The flowers he brought laid limply on the coffee table.

 

“I’m sorry, honey,” he repeated sincerely. “Time just got away and—”

 

“Fine,” she interrupted in a calm, faraway tone, as she tidied up the living room.

 

Goku was disturbed.

 

Where was his fiery wife?

 

“I’m going to wind down and take a bath,” she said coolly, as she brushed past him.

 

Goku was already pretty clean otherwise he would have suggested they bathe together, but another great idea popped in his mind. He was determined to change his wife’s mood for the better. He really didn’t mean to hurt her feelings again, _honest!_

 

“Oh, sounds great, let me get that started for you!” he said cheerily, pointedly ignoring her protests and pretending he didn’t hear. He knew people thought he didn’t actually understand, but he wasn’t considered the _protector of peace_ for nothing… half the time he realized the way to de-escalate a situation was not to _engage._

 

Which meant when he _did,_ it was purposeful.

 

Chi-Chi scrambled to follow his rapid steps up to the bath and he wasn’t above using his super speed to get things situated before she could stop him. What was she going to say? _“No, I changed my mind, I’m not going to clean myself after exercising?”_

 

“Goku!” Chi-Chi exclaimed, exasperated, her hands on her hips.

 

He bit his lip as he regarded the huffing, heaving figure of his wife. She didn’t need to know that sometimes he teased her because he _loved_ seeing her face flush and her breasts practically _strained_ against her shirt when she was mad.

 

Dende, he was a lucky man.

 

“Yes, baby?” he went on with the same cheerful tone as the water began to fill the bath.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, looming over him while he kneeled on the ground. Her chest was practically in his direct eye line. He bit the inside of his cheek to not break into a grin.

 

“Drawing you a bath. When’s the last time I did that?” he went on. His thoughts faltered. Actually, when _was_ the last… oh wow. Years.

 

_Years._

 

Before the kids.

 

They used to share baths and tend to each other all the time…

 

But after the kids—Chi-Chi was always so modest. She was paranoid Gohan or Goten would walk in on him and her naked _together_. Which, _okay —_ he understood when they were doing husband-and-wife _things,_ that was inappropriate, but a _bath?_

 

He realized with a start that he and Chi-Chi hadn’t had much _alone_ time since he’d come back. As usual, he got swept up with getting up to date with everyone. She was always close by in his _mind_ that he hadn’t realized that she _wasn’t_ always physically there.

 

When they were apart for all those years, he’d gotten used to speaking to the Chi-Chi in his thoughts that he’d forgotten to relay his mental notes to the _real one._ There’d already been a few incidents where he stated he’d _already_ explained something and she’d gaze at him, baffled. He would have _sworn_ he said something…

 

But based on her shiny eyes and drooping shoulders, he really had been doing an awful job paying attention to his wife.

 

“Come here, babe, you look tired,” he said.

 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because her face only turned more red.

 

“Well, I _am_ tired because I spent all day looking after a _teenage boy_ and your hyperactive clone while I still had to clean the house—”

 

Goku stared at her quietly. He appreciated how nice their home was and that it was all Chi-Chi’s doing, but she really didn’t need to mop the floors _every_ day… he kept his mouth shut, though. He’d already had that argument with her a million times and she’d end up crying.

 

She was gesturing wildly now, getting really worked up, so he gingerly stood up from the filling tub and walked slowly toward her. When she got this way, any sudden movements could set her off. But he _was_ a martial artist, so he managed to gracefully reach her without startling or alarming her. She was going on about her day, how busy it was, and really, Goku knew that it wasn’t about that.

 

She was anxious and upset because he hadn’t shown up for dinner for the umpteenth time.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

 

“Well, sorry doesn’t _cut_ it! You can’t j-just _charm_ your way back here! I don’t _forgive_ you, Goku Son!” Chi-Chi exclaimed shakily. She smacked his chest for emphasis. Then again. And soon she was pounding her fists against him, and though she put some _weight_ to it, it felt like kitten’s paws. He wrapped his arms around the small form of his wife who struggled a little before sinking into his arms.

 

She didn’t scream like he expected her to but his chest felt wet and her shoulders shook.

 

She stunned him with her next words.

 

“Do you even love me any more?”

 

Her voice was small, quiet, so unlike the woman he married.

 

He pulled back in shock. “Of _course_.”

 

“Yeah, of _course_ you do…” she said dully, wiping her cheeks. “You love _everyone_.”

 

Goku was getting confused now. Sure? He liked most people just fine. But Chi-Chi was his _wife_.

 

“ _Not_ like everyone. You’re my _favorite_ ,” Goku said honestly.

 

“Not Vegeta?” she countered wryly and Goku found himself grinning. Okay, so his wife was still in there somewhere.

 

“He doesn’t have your boobs,” he said, palming her generous mounds. Chi-Chi smacked him for his forwardness, blushing furiously. He thought it was half silly, half endearing that Chi-Chi still got shy about this stuff. But he knew her body almost as well as he knew his. And he reveled in the fact that he was the only one who knew her that way…

 

He tried not to think about how anxious he’d been, when loneliness clawed and it took all his willpower to stay away for his family’s safety. Still, he’d worried and wondered whether she’d found someone else while he was away. He wanted her happy, and if meant finding someone else— his gut twisted at the idea of another man’s hands.

 

He shook his head determinedly. Nope. He wasn’t going to think about that. He had left. He forfeited the right to her, despite doing it for her _safety_ , when he chose to remain in the afterlife.

 

But it felt like a faraway decision now, the wisdom of which he was convinced was true. The people he cared about would be safer without him.

 

Still, Goku could be selfish. Didn’t the savior of the world deserve _some_ happiness?

 

“Chi-Chi, come on. I’m sorry, really I am,” he said quietly. “Let me make it up to you. _Please._ I even got Gohan to give us alone time. Let’s take advantage of it.”

 

Chi-Chi’s lips parted in surprise. “That— that was a couple _hours_ ago! How’d—”

 

Goku cringed slightly. “Yeah, I lost track of time trying to find flowers and getting clean.” He took a deep breath and stared directly into his wife’s wide eyes. “Chi, you know I’m not good with time. I _know_ it’s gotten worse since I’ve been… away. Time up there moves _weird_. But being late has nothing to do with how I feel about you. I love you, Chi-Chi.”

 

Chi-Chi gasped and reared back slightly at his words. “Goku—”

 

It upset him a little that she seemed so _surprised._

 

“You take care of us — me, Gohan, Goten — _all_ the time. Let me take care of you tonight,” he murmured, stroking her hair. He loved it when she wore it loose. She hardly ever did these days, too, always up in a bun. He stroked her cheek and nodded at her with a smile. He could see her cheeks twitch from trying not to smile back.

 

“Let me help you,” he said eagerly. He always enjoyed taking her clothes off. It was one of the few times she let him do _anything._ They didn’t have to be tidy or proper. Stripped bare, she was simply his Fire Mountain woman.

 

“Goku,” she laughed and he loved the sound. He fumbled slightly against the buttons of her cheongsam. She laid her fingers over his.

 

“I got it, I got it,” he said, sticking a tongue out while he threaded one of the delicate buttons away from the loops.

 

She was blushing prettily but allowed him to peel the clothing from her shoulders. He knew she enjoyed it when he disrobed her, too. She still crossed her arms over her breasts when he drew her dress and pants down.

 

Silly woman.

 

She shrieked when he swooped her nude form over his shoulder. He needed to check the water’s temperature before plunking her in so needed a free arm. It was a little cooler than he’d like so he focused his _ki_ and soon, a little steam escaped the water.

 

She banged against his back. “Put me down, you oaf!”

 

“One second,” he said with a laugh, adjusting her form, before gently dropping her in the water.

 

She blinked rapidly when she submerged and Goku realized with horror that she was on the verge of tears again. Oh no, what did he do _wrong_ now? He thought he was doing pretty good… without thinking, he lowered his head and kissed Chi-Chi quickly before catching a stray tear that went down her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry, really sorry,” he repeated, his tone begging her to forgive him. He hated seeing her cry.

 

He was surprised when she rubbed her eyes and gave him a watery laugh. “I forgive you, Goku, like always. I just… I’m happy.”

 

Goku was confused. She was still crying but smiling now, too.

 

There was only one person in the _universe_ that baffled him this much. It was a marvel it was his own wife.

 

“You… are? You don’t… look happy...” he said hesitantly, cupping her face.

 

She laughed and shook her head. “Sometimes I cry when I’m happy, too. I feel silly, feeling so insecure. I _know_ you love me. We… I missed you so much, Goku. I missed… _this_. Us.”

 

Goku sighed and nodded. “Yeah, me, too…”

 

She inhaled shakily. “I still don’t like it when you’re late for dinner.”

 

Goku tried to hide a smile. He knew that she wouldn’t appreciate that but her saying this made it clear that he was on the road to redemption. He flicked his hand over the water, testing the temperature and heating it up a little with his ki. Chi-chi sunk deeper into the water, telling him that she appreciated the warm up.

 

“I know. I… I’m not going to promise I can be on time _every_ time but… I’m going to try.”

 

Chi-Chi flashed him a slightly irritated glance, but he wasn’t going to lie to her, and he suspected she knew that because she sighed. “Okay. Or maybe we can push dinner later… would that make it easier?”

 

Goku’s smile widened. “What about the kids?”

 

“They can handle waiting another hour, it won’t kill them,” she said dryly. “But later means I need help with cleanup. Pushing it too late makes it hard to do chores when we’re all trying to wind down for the day.”

 

He wasn’t a fan of cleanup, but it wasn’t a big deal. “Yeah that makes sense.”

 

Chi-Chi nodded contemplatively then dunked herself slightly beneath the water to submerge her hair. When she came back for air momentarily, Goku thought she looked so incredibly beautiful with her hair swirling around the healthy swell of her breasts, cheeks, everything. Without another word, he handed her the shampoo while he found a clean wash cloth.

 

“Goku, you don’t have to, I’m fine now,” Chi-Chi said quietly when Goku lathered the wash cloth with soap.

 

“I _want_ to,” he said firmly. “Besides, I like looking at you naked.”

 

He had a lovely wife. Smooth curves contrasted with her strong muscles. It had been a long time since he was able to gaze at her for such an extended amount of time, exposed like this. It was… really nice.

 

He flashed her a wolfish grin. The flush on her cheeks spread down her neck.

 

“Gohan and Goten—”

 

“They’re sleeping over Papa Ox’s tonight,” Goku said with a wicked wiggle of his brows. She bit her lip and giggled slightly, reminding him of when they were young and carefree. Adventures in the day, exploring forests and the wild; adventures at night exploring each other.

 

His Fire Mountain woman.

 

“Have you eaten?” she asked suddenly.

 

His hand dipped below the water. She let out a pretty, breathy sigh.

 

“Not yet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I think baths and showers are romantic? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
